


Enhancing

by Jestana



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need cyborgs to fight cyborgs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zekkass to fulfill a prompt she left [here](http://spiffy-things.livejournal.com/980.html). Her prompt was _1776, Cyberpunk, George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and the American Congress, the British have sent cyborgs to stop this revolution and only Franklin can make cyborgs strong enough to fight back. George Washington is his finest work._

**Enhancing**

"Franklin, are all these enhancements really necessary?" John Adams complained, watching the older man work.

Benjamin didn't look up from manuevering the cyberarm into place. "He's leading the army, John, of _course_ they're necessary. Could you hand me the spanner on the table next to you?"

"I'm surprised you haven't invented a cyber arm for yourself that you can change to whichever tool you need," John commented sarcastically, even as he found the tool in question and handed it to his friend.

At first, Franklin said nothing, focused on fine-tuning the fit of the arm. Satisfied, he finally looked at John over the tops of his glasses, blue eyes twinkling with good humor. "What makes you think I _haven't_ been working on something like that."

"Oh, good God, really, Franklin?" John rolled his eyes heavenwards. It was one thing to cybernetically enhance another person, but to do it to yourself?

George finally spoke up, interrupting their conversation. "Dr. Franklin and I agreed on the modifications that he would make, Mr. Adams. I'd much rather fight the British unmodified, but since they have seen fit to send cyborgs against us, we have no choice but to respond in kind. It's the only chance we have of winning this war."

  
**End**   


**Author's Note:**

> *facepalm* Re-reading this, I'm now tempted to turn this into a crossover with **The Patriot** where the cyborgs the Brits send are an elite group led by a Colonel Tavington. *headdesk*


End file.
